


Say the Words

by blueswan



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker takes instruction better than Sophie realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in February 2009 at comment_fic.

Sophie slips a bent finger under Parker's eye, pulls her hair back, and tucks it behind her ear. She smiles and learns forward, touches her lips gently against Parker's.

"Shhh. We don't want an audience. Or do you? Tell me what you want, Parker." An arm around Parker's shoulder, Sophie curls up next to her, turns her attention to unbuttoning her blouse, and slides a hand inside.

"Don't you know? Pretty girl, you don't know, do you?"

Parker ducks her head and her hair falls around her face. Sophie pushes those curtains aside with both hands. She slides her fingers into Parker's fine hair and lifts her head up until she is looking into her face.

"You just have to say the words, Parker. We've practiced this. Just say the words, Parker."

Sophie tilts forward and brushes her mouth over Parker's, touches her lips to her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. She slides her mouth down the side of Parker's face and leans a little more into Parker. She opens her mouth and trails her tongues around the curls and curves; she whispers quiet words of encouragement into Parker's ear.

"Do you want me to touch you? Do you want my mouth, my hands, and my fingers?" A small hand, nails trimmed short, reaches out and curls around Sophie's neck, pulls until they are touching, breasts pressed together, her other hand unseen pulls Sophie's top free of her trousers and slides slowly up her back.

"I want my tongue in your mouth and yours deep in mine. I want your fingers inside me. I want to get fucked," Parker thinks, but she won't say the words.

She pulls back and tugs Sophie's shirt over her head. Her fingers have already unbuttoned and unzipped, unsnapped everything else. Her hands are long and lean; she has pickpocket fingers, trained from infancy to be nimble and fast.

Sophie draws a breath and is unsurprised to find herself sprawled naked on the sofa. Parker's tiny and frail-looking, appearances are not definitive. Sophie has always known this.

Parker's clothes have joined hers elsewhere and Sophie fans herself out, ready to take her weight, wanting it as much as she wants Parker's heat firing her up. A bony knee that presses just right, Sophie arches up and gasps at the heat that closes over her breast, surrenders to the tongue that licks and the cool air that Parker blows over her nipple.

"God." She fights for her words, needs them to regain control. "I – I am . Oh God." She moans and her legs try to find more space to spread out. Her right leg falls over the sofa's side and her ankle bone whacks against the floor sharply.

"I'm in char- Oh, do that again."

Parker giggles against her, and flicks her tongue right there once more. Her chin already sticky wet and the girl rubs it over her thigh. "Sophie, you're so hot and you taste like – I don't know, but I like it. You smell so good, like um sex."

She lifts her head and looks up at Sophie, waits until her eyes focus and says, "Tell me what you want, Sophie. You can tell me."

Sophie bucks under her and Parker laughs in delight. Sophie groans and wriggles and Parker bends her head again, she's going to make Sophie tell her what she wants. That's how it's done.


End file.
